treehouseofhorrorfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror: Legacy (2017)
Treehouse of Horror: Legacy (2017) is a banned TTS film made by truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017. It's the first ever feature film released by truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 Animation, Platinum Spike, Horror Bus Pictures, Stranger Films and GX Productions. It is also the first entry in the Planet truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 franchise. The film was released on October 27, 2017. The Roadshow Cut was released on October 31, 2017. The Final Cut was accidentally released on November 1, 2017 nearly 2 hours after The Roadshow Cut. A TV cut of the movie premiered on truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 Television on October 27, 2017. Background The film was planned since mid-to-late October 2016 which lead to truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 announcing the film in early February of the same year. Filming of the movie began on February 2017 and ended on July 2017. In addition to the trailer, truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 created a 30 second commercial advertising the movie which was released on his YouTube page on March 16, 2017. The director's cut of "Treehouse of Horror: Legacy" was originally scheduled to be released on October 31, 2017. truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 would then announce on October 31st that one of the 2 cuts of the movie will be released titled "Roadshow Cut" and "Final Cut". The Roadshow Cut got released on October 31st. While the Final Cut was accidentally got released a day later and was age-restricted the next day. Cast truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 has stated his own personal thoughts on developing these characters. "He is a very complex character. He's basically nothing more than a much more angry version of himself. He felt like the movie probably would've failed if he never included it." - Microsoft Zira, 2017 Plot It takes place 2 years after the events of episode 5 on "That's the Worst, Worst, Worst, Worst, Treehouse of Horror!" truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 returns to review bad games. Those games would include The Murder Mystery & Mayhem (PC), Max Payne (2001) (Original XBOX), Max Payne 2 (Original XBOX), Max Payne 2 Demo (PC), and Max Payne 3 (PS3). This leads to him calling Microsoft Zira asking for help. truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 then convinces Microsoft Zira to continue uploading videos as it only happened 1 time. He discovers that the channel seems to be in good shape however, the hackers struck again in the text window reading "YOU'RE NEXT!" He desperately tries to find a way to keep Microsoft Zira from finding out. Eventually, truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 finds out what happened and tells Microsoft Zira to back up his videos and that he's shutting down the channel down. He refused. Microsoft Zira then feels betrayed and walks out on truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017. Few hours later after the argument, he apologizes for her behavior. Microsoft Zira then forgives him but doesn't know what to do next. As for the scene where truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 and Microsoft Sam having a freakout about doing his reaction to Five Nights at Sesame Street FNAF trailer but then they made both of them cried. "Well, STOP HAVING A FREAKOUT OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU !*&*S!!!!!" says truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 very angrily and he got raged and got triggered. Synopsis The 2nd film of Treehouse of Horror is here! On December 11, 2016, truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 Media got Microsoft Anna's real voice because Anna's gonna have no longer use her fake voice. In 2016, Microsoft Anna kept using her fake voice because she has to use her real voice. Anna has her old voice now? Yes. Microsoft Anna has it because she needs to stop using the 2nd Speakonia female voice. She interrupts truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 Media because he kept stealing peoples ideas that's why. Microsoft Zira tried to react to his new show called "That's the Worst Worst Worst Worst Treehouse of Horror" but she can't. As of March 11, 2017, truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 Media started a new show called "That's the Worst Worst Worst Worst Treehouse of Horror". He used ZTE Z958 to record the worst music video called "Waste". Microsoft Anna's not active on YouTube because she has to do more videos. Lavon Media cancelled Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers The Movie (Season I) because his 1st film was private. davemadson's comments was disabled because he's not subscribing to all of their YouTube channels. They don't want to get copyrighted by Lionsgate because they need to stop putting horror movies in all of Treehouse of Horror films. When truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 was reacting and playing some video games and creating non copyrighted contents, he still needs to stop having these copyright notices. After he ended filmed himself on July 2017, he published his 2nd Treehouse of Horror movie on his File Explorer. He also published his 3 cuts on August 2017 and uploaded 3 cuts on Google Drive, Google Photos and he didn't publish 3 cuts of Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on YouTube. His memory is not enough so he deleted his Logo Bloopers films after his 3 cuts have the biggest memory. After truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 edited Microsoft Anna's age on his TTS wiki, Anna turned to 37 on June 13, 2017. He has 100+ TTS voices before LH Michael, LH Michelle, Microsoft Anna, Microsoft David, Microsoft Hazel, and Microsoft Zira had to speak or say more on his SAPI 5 tab. He also created 2 Treehouse of Horror shows like That's the Worst Worst Worst Worst Treehouse of Horror and Treehouse of Horror Shorts. He also created 4 Treehouse of Horror sites on Weebly because he needs to forget using other video players and he still needs to use the Sibeol Player. LH Michael, LH Michelle, Microsoft Anna, Microsoft David, Microsoft Hazel, and Microsoft Zira still need to speak or say more because they need to use their old voices. truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 is ready to use and connect Comments Plus and the Sibeol Player. Original Plans # Microsoft Zira told Microsoft Anna that truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 stole peoples ideas and had a freakout. Microsoft Anna interrupts and side swipes truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 after he stole peoples ideas and had a freakout. # Later, truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 got recovered from his death and got a new house. # Microsoft Zira told Microsoft Anna that truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 got side swiped by her, got recovered from his death and apologized to him. Soundtrack # Max Hurt: Danger and Consequences # Nightmare # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - Chunk Thud # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - DL Glitch # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - Side Swiped # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017's Freakout Remix # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - Low Tearout # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - You Shittin' Me # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017's Defeat Remix # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017's Triggered Remix # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - Fuck This # truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 - The End # Kevin MacLeod - Undaunted # Kevin MacLeod - The Descent # Kevin MacLeod - The Escalation # Kevin MacLeod - Welcome to Horrorland # Health - Future (outro) # Health - Pain (outro) # Health - Tears (outro, Roadshow and Final Cut only) Reception The film has received critical acclaim from truTVAndBillyOnTheStreetFanatic 2017 fans. The film has an average of 4.0 stars out of 5. See also * Movie Transcript External links * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Facebook * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Twitter * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Google+ * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Instagram * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Patreon * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Tumblr * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Vimeo * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on YouTube * Treehouse of Horror: Legacy on Linkedin Videos and Gallery Category:Films Category:Treehouse of Horror films Category:2017 films